From practice, a top for a convertible vehicle is known, comprising a top linkage which can be displaced between a top or closing position spanning a vehicle interior and a storage position opening the vehicle interior upward and which comprises a link arrangement on both of its two sides relative to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the top, said link arrangements being pivotally mounted on a main bearing fixed on the vehicle. The top linkage is provided with a front bow which extends in the transverse direction of the top and by means of which the top can be fastened to a front wind apron of the respective vehicle when in the closing position. The two link arrangements arranged on both sides each comprise a main link arrangement as well as a roof link whose front end reaches to the front wind apron and on which the front bow is mounted when the closing position is realized.